


Полнолуние

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Дракула слишком долго держал целибат, а мисс Вульф так некстати пропустила несколько родительских собраний в Школе Монстров.





	Полнолуние

**Author's Note:**

> написано по ребутной франшизе Monster High, по которой у Дракулауры отец - Дракула, а у Клодин нет старшего брата, но есть мама Харриет и куча мелких братьев; напоминаю, что Дракулаура - вегетарианка; по поводу Каина: есть источники, утверждающие, что Каин был первым вампиром

— Я так рада, что твой отец разрешил нам провести ночевку! — задумчиво перелистывая страницы новенького номера VOGUE, улыбнулась Клодин, а потом перевернулась на спину, раскинув свои волосы на всю постель Дракулауры. 

— Я думаю, это потому, что мы хорошо написали последнюю контрольную, — честно отозвалась Дракулаура. — К тому же, ему есть, чем заняться, пока мы с тобой тихо сидим вдвоем.

*

Дракула был занят. Крайне занят.

— Итак, мистер Дракула, — распрощавшись со своим нижним бельем, которое соскользнуло со стройной лодыжки, хитро улыбнулась Харриет и подогнула ноги, острым когтем оставив белый след на своей темной груди. — Если я правильно помню, я пропустила несколько родительских собраний...

— Да, мисс Вульф, вы... Были весьма плохим примером, — вкрадчиво ответил ей Дракула, сжимая сильными руками ее бедра и припадая клыками ко внутренней их стороне, — как остальным родителям, так и своей дочери!

Его челюсти сжались на крепкой плоти Харриет, и она прикусила тонкую губу, стоило Дракуле спрятать клыки и языком пройтись по неглубокой ранке.

— Что же мне делать? — наигранно усмехнулась она. — Я не сдавала денег на украшение главной лестницы к Жутьбилею школы!

— Думается, — вновь лизнув укус и прижавшись щекой к ее острому колену, провозгласил Дракула, — вы задолжали мне несколько ужинов...

*

— Знаешь, кушать хочется, — пробормотала Дракулаура, ставя на паузу «Зловещие норми», и зевнула, а потом прильнула к плечу Клодин, что сидела рядом. — Давай закажем пиццу?

— А у тебя в холодильнике мясца и овощей не найдется? — отозвалась Клодин, продолжая точить коготки пилочкой. — Я понимаю, что ты вегетарианка, но твой отец-то...

— Вообще-то мой отец несколько... Старомоден, — нервно рассмеялась Дракулаура, отводя взгляд, — если дело касается еды. А просить его перед свиданием сбегать в магазин мне показалось как-то... Неправильно, все же, у него забот полон рот.

*

У Дракулы был забот полон рот.

Он не знал, делал ли кто-либо такое с Харрис раньше, но был уверен, что ей нравится. Иначе она бы не перебирала его полуседые пряди пальцами, рвано выдыхая, пока он с упоением вылизывал ее влажную от крови промежность. Он не шутил насчет ужина, о нет — вернее, в этой шутке была доля шутки, — но, видит Каин, как давно он мечтал запустить язык во влагалище женщины, которая уже пару дней была недоступна для него в виду физиологических причин!.. 

Дракула долгое время держал целибат, но, надо сказать, удержать свой член в штанах ему помог тот самый дурманящий смак, чуть горьковатый, не такой соленый, как у человечьей крови. Он переливался на его языке, отзывался послевкусием на самом его кончике, и Дракула с усердием прятал острые клыки, обхватывая губами клитор, прикусывая резцами сквозь свои губы другие... Губы.

Ему это определенно было по вкусу, как, впрочем, и Харриет — она соизволила отпустить волосы Дракулы, которые с таким упоением тянула от корней, и вонзила когти в мягкую перину одеяла, вспарывая его одним движением. Пух тут же выбился из-под ее пальцев, и она довольно зарычала, стоило Дракуле приложить прохладные пальцы к ее уже чистому клитору, скользнуть ниже и проникнуть внутрь, собирая алую жидкость со стенок влагалища.

*

— Знаешь, подруга, — осторожно отодвинула розовую шторку Клодин, и ее желтые глаза заискрились, — уже луна встала. Без обид, но я хотела бы размяться...

И она потянулась, пытаясь достать до потолка. Хрустнули суставы, затекшие от долгого сидения перед компьютером, она повертела головой. Дракулаура, прижав к груди свою тетрадку со списком любимых любовных пар, боязливо подошла к ней, вжимая голову в плечи.

— Я... Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Отец просил не выходить из дома...

— Но полнолуние же! — показала на окно Клодин. — К тому же, наши родители отправились на охоту, чем мы хуже?

— А-а-ай, — протянула Дракулаура, стуча зубками, а потом отложила тетрадку, — ладно!

И, вмиг обернувшись летучей мышкой, изящно взмахнула крылышками и пропищала:

— Но быстро!

— Не волнуйся, — отмахнулась Клодин, разминая колени, и широко распахнула окно в комнате. — Если я что-то и знаю о маминой охоте, так это то, что она всегда длится до самого утра.

— Хищники, — немного недовольно процедила Дракулаура, но, так как она была мышкой, вышло это скорее забавно.

*

У Харриет действительно были большие планы на это полнолуние. Вид мужчины между ее ног, с удовольствием слизывающего кровь со своих клыков и изящных пальцев, определенно будил в ней охотника, и на сей раз мышка не сможет убежать от волка.

Последнее, что видел Дракула, прежде чем упасть в сладкую нежную тьму — два горящих золотом в темноте глаза Харриет и ее игривую улыбку. 

Он даже успел хитро улыбнуться ей в ответ.


End file.
